The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Viburnum odoratissimum, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘VOC1’. Viburnum odoratissimum is a well-known evergreen shrub or small tree species that is native to Asia. It is a favorite among many home gardeners and landscape professionals in the southern United States and in other semi-tropical areas for creating ornamental hedges due to its fast growth habit, dense foliage when regularly pruned, and its fragrant clusters of small white flowers that appear in spring. At maturity and when left unpruned, the species can reach upwards of 9 m tall and 6 m wide. The common name of this species is Sweet Viburnum due to its extremely fragrant, small white flowers that virtually cover the entire plant in spring.
Parentage: In March 2003 seed that resulted from an open pollination of Viburnum odoratissimum (unnamed, common form) was sown at a nursery in Dural, New South Wales, Australia and the resulting progeny were grown to a sellable size. In August 2005, the selection now called ‘VOC1’ was observed to have a more compact and denser growth habit and smaller leaves when compared to the parent and other sibling progeny; said selection was isolated for further observation. It was further grown, and subsequently observed from August 2005 and August 2011 at which time it was determined that the characteristics for which it was originally selected were uniform and stable.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘VOC1’ was first asexually reproduced by way of softwood stem cuttings in spring 2005 at the applicant's nursery in Dural, New South Wales, Australia to see if it grew true to type. It was found to grow uniform and reproduce in a stable manner and 5 successive cycles of vegetative propagation have also proven to be true to type.